The Beatles (No. 1)
In 1963, The Beatles (No. 1) was first released in UK by Parlophone. UK release In 1963, The Beatles (No. 1) was released in UK by Parlophone. Cover blurb Each time I settle down to pen a set of paragraphs for the sleeveof another new Beatles release, I am able to recall fresh sets of honours and triumphs which have come the way of this fabulous foursome in the brief 'tween-discs spell. Every Beatles-cut disc adds to the outfit's greatness by topping the charts. The Please, Please Me LP turned out to be the fastest-selling album ever issued on any of the E.M.I. group of labels. Within weeks of its release the Twist And Shout EP topped the extended play charts, outsold almost every contemporary pop single in earshot and notched up sales in excess of a quarter of a million. The release of this latest batch constantly requested stage-show favorites in EP form coincides with the first anniversary of The Beatles' arrival on the pop scene. They seemed to have achieved so much during this first stand-out year that, short of getting themselves a Fan Club branch on the moon* or something equally incredible, I doubt if there are many more strengths for them to go on from or to! I SAW HER STANDING THERE is already a pretty permanent fixture of The Beatles' self-penned repertoire. It has a strong tune, a solid beat and one of the most effective sets of lyrics produced to date by the Lennon/McCartney team. MISERY is a second vehicle for the voices of John and Paul. Their joint delivery is so accurate that is comes over on record like a self-duet performance. It tells a delicate lost-love story sadly and hauntingly. ANNA brings out curiously satisfying quality of plaintive rawness in John's voice. The number is one of his personal favorites. CHAINS is (or are!) used to bind together the voices of George, John and Paul in a hard hitting finale to this pungent little programme. TONY BARROW *For the information of earth dwellers, the address of THE OFFICIAL BEATLES FAN CLUB is c/o Anne Collingham, First Floor, Service House, 13 Monmouth Street, LONDON W.C.2. Track list Side 1 *1. "I Saw Her Standing There" *2. "Misery" Side 2 *1. "Anna (Go to Him)" *2. "Chains" Notes *See back cover *Released in Mono. *Plays at 33 ⅓ RPM. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Argentina release In 1963, The Beatles (No. 1) was released in Argentina by Odeon Pops. Cover blurb Unknown. Track list Side 1 *1. "La Vi Parada Ahi (I Saw Her Standing There)" *2. "Miseria (Misery)" Side 2 *1. "Ana (Vete Hacia Él) (Anna (Go To Him))" *2. "Cadenas (Chains)" Notes *Released in Mono. *Plays at 33 ⅓ RPM. *All material printed in Spanish, English titles given on brackets. Users who have this in their collection * New Zealand release In 1963, The Beatles (No. 1) was released in New Zealand by Parlophone. Cover blurb Unknown. Track list Same as UK release. Notes *Released in Mono. *Plays at 45 RPM. Users who have this in their collection * Category:EPs Category:Items released in UK Category:Items released in Argentina Category:Items released in New Zealand Category:Items produced by Parlophone